A Weekend With the Family
by WolfPhantoms
Summary: Marie recieves a letter from her parents requesting a visit. Marie makes the daring decission and agrees, taking Logan along for the ride. I own nothing
1. Great, a Family Get Together

Marie stared at the crisp envelope in her hands. Xavier had given it to her this morning during breakfast. Now, it was past lunch and she was still leery with opening it. It was from her parents. Marie didn't even know how they managed to find out she was here.

"Marie, you okay?"

Marie looked up from her contemplating and noticed Logan leaning against the doorway. He had his usual scornful frown on his face, but his eyes showed the care he had for her.

She looked back down at the envelope, "It's my parents."

"And? Open it for Pete's sake," Logan walked over and plopped himself down next to her on the couch. Marie slowly ripped the envelope away and began to read the letter inside.

_Dear Marie,_

_Your father and I miss you dearly and we were hoping that you would be willing to spend the weekend with us. If you want, you can bring one of your friends from school. We just want to see you,_

Love Mom and Dad 

Marie dropped the letter in shock. Her parents wanted to see her after all these years? Bring a friend? She handed it to Logan so he could read it. The weekend was only a day away so she would have to decide soon.

"Great, a family get together," Logan replied sarcastically and he rested an arm over the back of the couch behind Marie.

"I'm going to go," Marie whispered and folded the letter in three folds.

"You sure?" Logan blinked in surprise.

"I'm not sure. The part of you in me wants me to just avoid it completely and yet, another part of me wants me to go," Marie massaged her temples with her gloved hands.

"Remember Marie, don't listen to me," Logan warned, hurt visible in his voice.

Marie smiled, "Your instincts have helped me in some places."

"Mm," Logan grunted.

Marie got up and began to head for the door, "I'm going to talk to the Professor and start packing." She went down the hall and knocked lightly against Xavier's office door. There was a gentle 'come in' and she slowly walked in.

"Good afternoon Rogue. Can I help you?" Xavier smiled and beckoned her to come closer to his desk. Marie smiled back and took a seat in on of the large chairs near Xavier's desk.

"I'm going to go visit my parents for the weekend, I guess they want to see me," Marie shrugged and fiddled with the scarf she had around her neck.

"Of course," Xavier nodded. "You are always allowed to go whenever you want."

"Thanks." Marie hesitated, "I also wanted to ask you a favor." Xavier raised an eyebrow and waited for her to continue. "I want to take Logan with me. My parents said I could bring a friend and that's who I'm willing to go with," She held her breath.

"I don't mind Rouge, but I'm not the one to ask. You will have to ask him," Xavier waved his hand and looked out the window. Marie smiled wider and ran out in search of Logan. If he wasn't going to go, she wouldn't either.

Marie found him fighting in the Danger Room. She thought about entering, but decided to watch. He was fighting a few dozen guys that either had machetes or small pistols. It always impressed her how he was able to get hurt and yet kill the attacker. She watched as his shoulder was pierced by one of the machetes and she screamed in surprise.

Logan looked up at her then stabbed the guy. The Danger Room shut down and Logan was left standing in the middle of the room. He cracked his neck and slowly made his way up to the control room.

Without thinking, she quickly ran up to him and began to pull at his clothes to see his shoulder. The fabric was drenched with blood and began to seep into her gloves. Logan merely watched her as she ran her fingers over his unscarred flesh.

"I sometimes forget that you can heal," Marie grinned sheepishly. Logan gave a snort and patted her shoulder. "Logan, I need to ask you something."

"Shoot kid," He pulled out a cigar and lit it.

"Will you come with me to see my parents?" Marie again held her breath. Logan seemed frozen in place and stared at her.

"You sure kid? I mean, I don't do too good with the family thing," He seemed wary of the whole thing.

"Yeah, please?" Marie jutted out her lower lip playfully.

"Sure, why not? Go pack, I'll meet you in the garage," Logan smirked and began to head upstairs.

Marie felt her heart fly and ran upstairs to her room. She only packed what she needed in a large duffel bag and rushed down into the garage. Logan was already there with a smaller duffel back in the back of the Jeep Scott had given him.

"This is going to be great!" Marie threw her bag into the back and sat down in the passenger seat. Logan started the truck and drove off. She stared out the window and watched the scenery go by.

Every so often Marie had to lead him in the right direction. Logan barely made any noise. She understood his unease. He didn't like large crowds.

Her house didn't look like it changed. Logan pulled up and turned off the engine, but didn't get out. Marie put a kind hand over his and got out while grabbing her duffel bag. Logan also got out, but he left his duffel bag in the truck.

"Marie!" Her mother came running out of the door along with the entire family. Marie felt her mouth drop as she was squeezed in a large hug. Everyone began to surround her and ask her questions.

Her mother finally let go and studied Logan who was leaning against the side of the truck. "May I ask who you are?" Her mother held out her hand to shake Logan's, but Logan made no move to shake hers.

"Come on, let's head inside," one of Marie's little cousins piped up and ran back inside of the house. Before anyone could object, Marie grabbed Logan's hand and ran inside.

The dining room table was covered in food and her younger cousins were playing video games on the television. Marie quickly sat down on the couch and watched Logan hesitantly avoid the three cousins on the floor playing games. He sat down beside her just as the rest of the family took their seats or went to the table.

"Marie, your father and I were wondering had happened to you during these past few years. I notice you colored you hair," Her mother cupped her hands in her lap and everyone quieted down to hear the tale.

Marie snuggled into Logan's side and Logan wrapped his arm around her. She noticed her mother frowning at them, but Marie ignored it. "Well, it all began when I first met another mutant in Canada," Marie swallowed hard and Logan gave her a tight squeeze.

"Who was that mutant?" Her father interrupted quickly, his voice full of scorn. Marie sighed. She knew this was coming.

"He had the ability to heal and had these-," Marie faltered and Logan gave a quiet snort. "Claws that came out from between his knuckles. I was afraid of him at first, but he gave me a ride…" Marie explained the entire thing, but kept out Logan's name or anything that would show that he was the man sitting next to her. She was afraid that her parents wouldn't approve of him once they found out that the raging animalistic man was right beside her.

She even explained all the way to Jean Grey's death almost two years ago. She choked up in a few places, but she was a little relieved that her mother didn't just go and comfort her like a four year old. When her tale was finished, she leaned back into Logan's side and began to play with his dog tags. He had found them washed up on the shore of the lake and had taken them. The jingling of the tags were the only sounds in the house. Even the video games were on pause.

"How do we know that you are telling the truth?" One of her older cousins, Mark, sneered. Marie had never liked him. He was more like a bully than a cousin. Marie glanced at Logan desperately. She was going to ask a lot from him. He needed to show his claws, but she didn't know how to ask him without freaking out her family.

Suddenly, two of her cousins came running in from outside. They were waving balloons like they were swords and ran around the room. Her aunt, the two boys' mother, was shouting at them to stop, but they were at the age that listening to mom wasn't something to do.

They came around the coffee table that was standing in front of Marie and Logan still waving the balloons. One of the boys tripped and his balloon went flying in front of Logan's face. Instinctively, Logan released his claws and slashed out, popping the red balloon and watching the red bits fall to the floor.

"Oh my Lord!" Her aunt gasped and everyone stared at the metal knives in horror. Logan looked around and realized what he had done. He slowly leaned back into the couch and glared at them.

"He's the one in the story? The one that stabbed you?" Her father bellowed. He stood menacingly. Logan jumped to his feet and released the claws out of his other hand and stood in battle mode.

"Don't!" Marie grabbed Logan's forearm and pulled back. Logan heaved a loud sigh and sat back down, but didn't put his claws away. Marie began to run her fingers over the smooth silver metal to the shock of her parents. "I want everyone to meet Logan. He's the one that has helped me through the years."

Logan slowly retracted his claws, making sure that Marie's fingers were out of the way and the three slashes on each hand disappeared. "So can you really heal yourself?" One of the boys asked, the one who had tripped.

"Trevor, don't be rude," His mother scolded, but Trevor didn't pay any attention.

Logan smirked at the kid's wide eye amazement, "What do you want me to do? Hurt myself?" Marie spun to Logan who shrugged, "Hell, if nobody believes the claws, I'll show them."

Marie knew Logan didn't care and was willing to do anything for her, but he was actually willing to hurt himself to prove her story. She didn't understand why the claws weren't enough evidence. Then again, her younger cousins loved anything that dealt with blood or violence.

Logan removed his plaid shirt so he was only wearing his white under t-shirt. He released his claws in one hand, making everyone jump and put them gently against his upper arm. Marie saw his muscles tense as he glanced around. Everyone's faces had interest. Marie realized they had never seen another mutant before besides her.

"Logan, don't do this!" Marie whispered frantically.

"No, let him," her father snapped. Marie winced, he had never liked mutants and she guessed that Logan being really close to her was driving him nuts.

Logan's face contorted into a snarl and he dug his claws into his skin and slashed. His claws disappeared back into his arm and he shifted so everyone could see the blood beginning to run down his arm. Marie bit her lip; she didn't want this to happen. Just like every other time, the healing factor kicked in and the cuts soon disappeared, leaving the drying blood.

"Awesome!" Trevor grinned and went crawled over to Logan's feet to get a better look. Logan wiped the blood away using his plaid shirt and cracked his neck. Trevor turned his attention to Marie, "And you're a mutant too?" Marie only nodded and Logan gave her an odd side-glance.

"Well, who's hungry?" Her mother jumped to her feet and walked briskly over to the table. Everyone else started up conversations and followed, creating a line to eat.

When they were alone, Marie turned to Logan who was staring at his hands, "Logan, I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have done that."

"Calm down, I proved your story didn't I? Besides, I think your cousin really liked the demonstration," He winked at her. "Oh, by the way," Logan leaned really closed to her ear. "I really don't like your father."

Marie smiled at him and stood, "Let's grab something to eat." They walked past her father who was serving some type of dish. He gave Logan a dirty glare, "Damn mutants."

Marie heard him and felt her feelings break. There was a slight scream from her mother and she spun. Logan had her father by the front of his shirt with one hand and had his claws out against her father's neck with his other.

"You better shut the hell up. I don't tolerate anything against Marie and I don't give a shit about you being her father!" Logan snarled. "I promised I would protect her and I don't break my promises. So I suggest you behave yourself in front of me unless you want these three claws in your throat."

Marie felt her mouth drop open. Never had Logan announced his promise to her in public. She wanted to rush up and hug him, but restrained herself. She knew her father was against mutants, but she didn't know that Logan would react to the comments like he did.

Once Logan's claws were gone, everyone went back to what they were doing. Marie avoided much of the havoc and went onto the front porch to eat. To her enjoyment Logan came out and leaned against the railing next to her. She was sitting on the top step and looked over at him.

"Thank you," She whispered, putting all her heart into the 'thank you'.

"For what? Kicking your father's ass? Come on Marie, he hurt you," Logan growled and Marie blinked.

"My father never hurt me," Marie said quickly.

"Not physically, but mentally," Logan said gently, taking a seat beside her. Marie snuggled in next to him, her food forgotten. She felt Logan tense at the contact, but then relaxed.

"Marie? You want to go to your room," her mother came out hesitantly. Both of them looked at her and Marie nodded.

They both followed her mother upstairs and entered Marie's old room. There was an air mattress set up next to her bed. Marie's duffel bag was on her bed.

"Tomorrow, I was hoping you would be interested in going out with us," Her mother smiled. Marie smiled back and nodded. Her mother left and Marie began to shed all the clothing she had used to cover up her skin. All that she left on was her purple t-shirt and jeans. She pulled up her hair into a ponytail and watched Logan collapse onto her bed.

She sucked on her lower lip. Did she want to tell him? She had been arguing with herself the entire time. She knew that she didn't want to tell everyone, but the feelings she had for Logan made the idea sound good.

"There's something I got to tell you," Marie said finally and walked over to the bed. Logan was lying on his back with his hands cupped underneath his head. Logan looked at her with a worried frown.

Marie scrambled over to him and leaned over his chest, her face close to his. She made a quick glance to the door to make sure it was closed. With a smile she leaned over and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. Logan grabbed her clothed shoulders and was about to pull her away, but paused. The life sucking wasn't there. Marie smiled and pulled away. Logan's face was full of confusion and wonder.

"Xavier's been helping me control my powers. You are the only one that knows that I can control it. I don't want anyone else to know yet. I'm not ready for a lot of people touching me," Marie grinned wider when Logan held her face, a soft smile creeping into his handsome features.

"That's great Marie, that's great," Logan sat up and touched her arm, still fascinated that she could touch. "Well, I'm goin' to get my stuff. I'll be right back Marie," Logan gave her another grin and headed downstairs.

As Logan headed to the truck, he over heard some of the family members. Logan didn't know who was who and he honestly didn't care. But it was the conversation that caught his attention.

"I want to leave, just being around mutants is freaking me out," An elderly woman whispered fervently.

"I agree, especially with that man! Did you see what he did?" Another woman gasped and Logan gave a snort, but hesitated near the doorway to listen.

"I'm glad Marie can't touch or that bastard would be all over her," A man solemnly nodded. The two women both nodded with him. Logan heaved a sigh and walked into the room, coming up to them. All of them were in shock and Logan gave a smile.

"I just want to say-," Logan paused and sneered. "If you want to get the hell out, I suggest you do it soon." The eyes widened and they quickly walked out. Logan chuckled and got his duffel bag.

The sun was already setting and when he went back up to Marie's room, she was in the shower. Logan pulled off his shirt and stuffed it into his bag. With a groan, he collapsed onto his air mattress. Marie came out, dried and wrapped in a towel.

She was a little surprised that he was back, but silently grabbed her pajamas and went back into the bathroom. She quickly changed and copied him, flopping down on her bed, staring at him.

"Are you sure you want to be here?" Marie asked, her voice hollow. Logan opened his eyes.

"Why? I'll leave if you want me to, but I want to be with you kid," Logan exhaled noisily and buried his face into the pillow between his arms and head.

Marie frowned, "Why do you always call me 'kid'? I'm a grown woman you know, going on twenty one."

"You'll always be 'kid' to me Marie," Logan growled with half his voice muffled with the pillow.

"Come on Logan, I'm an adult now. I can make adult decisions," Marie argued. She was an adult and wanted to be treated like one. Marie understood where Logan was coming from since he lived way longer than anyone else, but to her, he was just like a guy in his thirties. A good-looking one at that.

"I'll see ya tomorrow Marie. I'm goin' to get some shut eye," Logan moaned as he rolled over and snuggled into the sheets. Marie smiled at him and got fell asleep hearing Logan's heavy breathing.


	2. Parents' Permission

Marie woke up early, sweat pouring off her forehead and her whole body shaking. Her bearings readjusted and she felt a heavy weight on her wrists. Looming above her, she found Logan. He was straddling her hips and was holding her wrists down.

"You okay?" He asked worriedly. Marie froze underneath him and bit her lip. Logan winced, "it was mine wasn't it." It wasn't a question. Marie only nodded and began to cry.

"Ah shit Marie. I'm so sorry," Logan groaned and slowly helped her sit up. He held her tightly in his arms, unafraid of the possible danger of her losing control. Marie calmed down, but snuggled deeper into him. She felt completely safe and didn't want to let go. He was the only one beside the professor that she touched and she loved the feeling.

Marie slowly leaned back to lie back down and Logan began to let go. "Don't go!" She quickly begged and Logan stared at her. He then shrugged and collapsed next to her. Marie rolled over to him and just looked into his eyes.

"Did I wake you?" She whispered. Logan gave a dry chuckle.

"Nah, I've been up for a while. Don't worry about it. You've got a few more hours of night so go ahead and use them," He gave another one of his rare smiles. Marie didn't argue. She was tired and knowing that she needed a full nights rest also made it sound like a good idea.

The next time Marie woke the sun was shining through the curtains, giving the room a soft yellow glow. She was on her stomach with her arms tucked underneath her chest. To her surprise, Logan had fallen asleep right beside her with his arm stretched over her upper back. He was breathing heavily and twitching in his sleep. Marie bit back her laughter, but lost it when Logan rolled toward her. She fell off the bed with a loud thud that startled Logan awake. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and stared at her with a ridiculous expression.

"What are you doin' down there?" He asked incredulously.

"You're the one that's hogging the bed!" Marie cried between bursts of laughter. Logan looked around and grinned crookedly at her. She grabbed the pillow from underneath his elbow, making him fall back down. With a half strangled battle cry she lunched at him with her pillow raised. Logan grunted as she landed onto his stomach and began to cuff him with her pillow.

"Marie, you're messing with the wrong guy," Logan growled playfully and grabbed her around the waist. She squeaked and tried to get out of his grasp. "I think a cold bath would wake you," Logan chuckled and carried her to the bathroom against her laughing protests.

"What is going on up here?" Her father bellowed. Logan quickly lowered Marie and ran into the bathroom. Marie felt a little woozy on her feet, but smiled innocently as her parents ran in.

"Logan and I just woke up," Marie shrugged and began to absentmindedly make the bed. Her parents seemed unconvinced, but only closed the door leaving her alone.

"Is it clear?" Logan poked his head in comically. Marie laughed and nodded. "Well, since I'm in here, I'll take a shower. If you need anything just come in," Logan added as he closed the door.

Marie quickly made the bed and hesitated once she was dressed. She wanted her hairbrush along with all her makeup, but it was all in the bathroom. Marie swallowed down her embarrassment and knocked while opening the door slightly.

"Come in kid," Logan shouted. The cream curtain was the only thing between her and a showering Wolverine.

"I'm just in here to get my hairbrush," Marie said quickly. The water shut off and just as she grabbed her hairbrush the curtain was pulled to the side. Marie shrieked and quickly closed her eyes.

"Oh come on kid. I'm wearing a towel for Christ's sake!"

Marie opened her eyes and quickly averted them away from Logan's still dripping form. Logan moved past her and began to rummage through his bag in search of God knows what. She stole a glance at him and noticed his dog tags swinging like a pendulum. He was only wearing the dog tags and a towel around his waist. She turned red at all the thoughts that came running through her head and began to brush her hair in a rushed fashion.

She quickly put the brush away and was about to leave the bathroom when Logan came and leaned in the doorway. He had a smirk across his face as he watched her. Marie tried not to look at him and attempted to get past. Logan quickly blocked her exit.

"Is something wrong Marie?" Logan asked with a raised eyebrow. Marie concentrated on his face, trying not to look at places she shouldn't. He knew exactly what was her issue and was making everything difficult.

"No, you can have the bathroom," she said quickly. A little too quickly. Logan moved to the side and Marie walked briskly to her dresser.

She heard him come up behind her. She felt herself swallow hard, "Have you been waiting for me to control my powers just so I can be another one of those girls?" Logan grabbed her shoulder firmly and spun her around, an angry look in his eyes.

"Listen Marie!" He shook her forcefully, but not hard, "I am happy you can touch, but not for that. If that's what is bothering you…" He trailed off unable to finish. He turned and marched back into the bathroom. Marie hesitated then followed slowly. He was leaning over the sink, his hands gripping the white marble. He glanced at her then returned to staring at the sink.

"Look, I'm really sorry. That shouldn't have come out like it did. I guess I'm just jealous of all those other girls." She waited for a reaction. Marie was actually hoping for a positive one. Ever since Jean died, Logan had become closer than she could have ever dreamed of. Even when she was mad because Bobby was going off with some other girl Logan tried to comfort her. Bobby had left because she couldn't touch, but Logan was willing to still be with her.

Logan shoved himself off the countertop and stared at her. Marie gave an awkward smile. She had told him her true feelings and what she wanted to do with him. "Let's go spend the damn day with your parents," Logan sighed and walked up to her. He gave her a gentle kiss that made her stomach flutter.

Being with her parents all day didn't sound at all good. The silent war between her father and Logan continuously clashed. Her mother was a nervous wreck around her and jumped at every little word she said.

They had decided to go to the zoo. Her father was smirking at the fact that Logan would 'be at the place where he belonged'. The code name 'Wolverine' wasn't helping the matter either. Marie had actually forgotten what the zoo looked like and enjoyed walking side by side with Logan and her parents.

"Hey look Logan!" Marie pointed at the pen ahead of them. Logan followed her gaze and rolled his eyes. They had arrived at the wolverine pen. There were three animals inside with two growling and snapping at each other. "Well, I can see how the name fits," She said finally.

"You're goin' to regret you said that darlin'," Logan rumbled, a wicked flash in his eyes. Marie sarcastically shook her head.

"Come on, there's a whole bunch of animals to see over here!" Her mother piped up nervously and began to walk away. Her father soon followed. Marie realized her parents were trying to stop anything that dealt with the feral man. The Logan inside her began to make plans of an escape and she listened to them half-heartedly.

One idea sounded good and she decided to go with it. Her parents didn't need to be with her if all they did was crack comment about mutants, especially Logan in particular. Marie grabbed Logan's hand and began to drag him for the exit.

"Marie- wait a minute- where the hell are we going?" Logan asked worriedly as she shoved past families. Her gloved hand tightened over his as she pushed through the last of the crowd. Once in front of the entrance to the zoo Marie spun at him.

"Are they following us?"

"What?"

"Are they following us?" Marie demanded harder this time. She watched as Logan cocked his head and sniffed the air. His eyes darted back to the zoo.

"Yeah." It was all that he could say because she was dragging him around to the bus stop. "Okay! Hold it! I want some explanations and now," He grabbed her arm tightly making her wince.

"I just want to get out of here. The bus will take us a few roads down from the house. We'll grab our stuff and drive off. I don't care if we go back to the mansion or not as long as my family isn't involved.

Logan raised an eyebrow, "it's up to you Marie."

The bus ride seemed to take forever though it was only a half hour. Logan was fidgety next to her and that made her impatience worse. Once the bus stopped near the house, Marie began to drag Logan all the way home.

Her parents were still out looking for her so the house was empty as they rushed to get their things. Logan almost soared into the drivers seat and started the car. Marie clambered into the passenger seat.

Just as they were about to drive off, her parents' minivan skidded to a halt in front of their Jeep, blocking the exit. Her father climbed out and slammed the door, signaling an angry man. Marie glared at him. He had hurt Logan.

Marie quickly thought up of something to get back at him and she would enjoy it too. It was like hitting two birds with one stone. She unbuckled herself and stretched over to Logan who was mumbling to himself about running her father over. She grabbed his chin and forced him to face her. With a pleading glance into his eyes she kissed him hard.

Logan struggled briefly before completely drowning himself in lust. She heard her mother's cry and her father shout her name angrily, but continued the kiss until she was breathless. Logan was staring at her with his hands on the steering wheel.

"Holy shit," he mumbled before literally backing up into the large garbage bin and speeding off. Marie smiled proudly at herself and buckled back in.

"Marie, I don't want to know where that came from," Logan merely shook his head briefly before concentrating on the road.

"Well, I thought it was like pay back and I enjoyed myself," Marie glanced at him.

Logan chuckled, "Well, I don't think I can call you kid anymore."

"Thank you!" Marie exaggerated.

The mansion was like a giant welcome home beacon as they drove into the garage. Logan turned the car off and leaned into his seat with a loud sigh. He glanced at her, "I'm glad that's over with."

"Well, it's Sunday and there's no school. What do you want to do?" Marie asked and fiddled with her bangs.

"I think a strong drink is in order since I just went through hell," Logan groaned as he shifted in his seat.

"Can I come?" Marie pouted out her lower lip for good measure. Logan chuckled.

"I'm just goin' in the fridge. Then, I think I'll give good ol' Sabertooth a piece of my mind," Logan opened the door and began to head for one of the kitchens.

"Well look who's back. How'd it go?" Storm smiled at them as they walked past.

"You don't want to know," Logan growled and continued his mission to the kitchen.

"I'll have to agree with Logan on this one," Marie gave Storm the, I'll tell you later look. Storm frowned anxiously, but didn't say another word.

Logan already had a beer out of the fridge and was taking a long swig. Marie leaned against the door and watched him finish the beer in another mouthful. He gave her a dirty look.

"The next time you decide to take me with you on one of your 'family get togethers', I'll stay in the car," He growled menacingly and began to head down to the Danger Room.

Marie flinched; he was having another one of his mood swings. Something bad was bothering him if he was in such a bad temper. Taking a deep breath, Marie followed him down and joined up with him just as he finished putting the information in the computers.

"Logan, what's wrong?" Marie insisted. Logan clenched his jaw, sending the veins in his neck to grow.

"That shouldn't have happened. What you did in the truck," His voice was angry yet hurt at the same time. "You should be off getting a young guy chasing after you. I'm not the type of guy you want."

Marie laughed making Logan frown even more. "I have you inside my head. I know exactly the type of guy you are and Logan, honestly," Marie paused. "You have been the only one I've wanted ever since you gave me the ride in Canada."

"Then I shouldn't have given you the damn ride! How old are you again?" Logan slammed his hand against the counter.

"I'm an adult now Logan! You can't decide for me anymore. I can take care of myself. I want you and that's it!" Marie stomped one foot. She could feel the Logan side of her taking over and suddenly kicking Sabertooth's ass sounded really good. She pressed the starting button and marched down into the room. Logan began to curse under his breath, but followed.

Marie felt the Logan side gain all control and she slammed her whole body weight into the large hairy mutant. The digitally created Sabertooth was forced into one of the walls. He quickly shoved her away, sending her onto the floor. Marie grunted and went back to her feet.

Logan had already taken her place, slashing Sabertooth until the larger mutant collapsed to the ground. He spun to Marie, his whole body shaking with the remaining rage he had left. With a strangled snarl he ran up to her and planted a kiss on her lips. The rage that was still consuming him continued into the kiss making her wince at his force.

"Good job you two." A voice from the speakers made them separate. Marie looked up and saw Xavier along with her parents standing in the control room.

"Ah shit!" Logan groaned and allowed his claws disappear back into their places. Marie noticed the gaping faces on her parents and fought down the butterfly feeling in her stomach as they both made their way down to them.

Logan warily made his way to the opposite side of the room and began to pace agitatedly. Marie stole a look at him and returned to her parents. They were mostly staring at her.

"Leave me alone!" Marie growled.

"Don't you think he's a little old?" Her mother whispered, glancing at Logan who was still pacing, but he had cigar in his mouth.

"Mom, please don't push me. I already have the Logan inside my head running around and killing is pretty much on my mind right now," Marie sighed loudly. Her mother's face turned white. "Being a mutant is who I am and I'm in love with Logan. He's the only one that's been there for me. If you have an issue with it, I don't want to hear it," Marie walked over to Logan who stopped and watched her with weariness in his eyes.

Marie buried her face into his chest and smelled the cologne he wore. Her mother smiled suddenly and Marie wanted to just drop her mouth. "I'm really proud of you honey. Your life has been hard and I'm so happy your alive," her mother hesitantly came closer, keeping an eye on Logan who's animalistic characteristics were kicking in and he was becoming protective.

Her mother gave Logan another smile, "Thank you for being there for our daughter. Take care of her." Logan's whole body tensed. Marie's father wanted to intervene, but something held him back. Marie guessed that her mother and him had an argument and she had won. Her mother was good at winning.

"Keep in touch Marie," Her mother smiled wider and began to lead her father away. Xavier looked between Marie and Logan, a smile also on his face.

"We'll see you later Professor," Marie grinned and leaned into Logan's side. Logan wrapped an arm over Marie's shoulder and they walked out.

"Was that just permission to have you or what?" Logan asked, his voice revealing his amazement.

"Who knows and I honestly who cares. I've been yours way before this," Marie smiled.

"Mm," Logan grunted and gave her a kiss on the temple. "Just let me know when that power of yours kicks in," he kissed her again.

"Don't worry about it," Marie whispered as Logan led her outside and into the trees.


End file.
